A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
Measurement and observation of components during operation of a gas turbine engine can be useful in improving overall operational efficiency. Probes are utilized in tip-timing systems that observe and measure arrival times of rotor, compressor or fan blades. One type of probe utilizes an optical fiber mounted within a static structure proximate the rotating blade. Such mounting locations expose the optical fiber to extreme temperature environment within the engine. Capacitor type sensors utilize electrically conductive materials adhered to an inner surface of case. Sensors that require an adhesive or an epoxy for mounting are susceptible to failure due to exposure to extreme temperatures encountered during operation.
It is therefore desirable to design and develop simplified mounting structures for probes and or other optical components that are compatible at high temperature and extreme environments.